


But What Is Home

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [115]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bitterness, Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should’ve just stayed up there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Andrea/Starbuck - Earth is frakked.
> 
> Sort-of **spoilers** for BSG Season 3, but it is mostly an AU that takes place in TWD canon.

“You should’ve just stayed up there,” Andrea says, voice muffled where her face is smashed against the blankets. Starbuck’s fingers still from where they’re playing with Andrea’s hair.

“Believe me, things aren’t a whole lot better there,” Starbuck says. She wishes she had a cigar, a drink. She wishes she had Lee to talk to. But instead, she has a broken woman alone on a planet that is more frakked-up than anything that ever happened throughout the entire star system. She tugs Andrea closer. “Quieter, at least.” She bangs against the metal wall of the shed they’re sleeping in. “Do they ever shut up?”

“No,” Andrea says plainly. She curls into Starbuck’s side. “This is pretty much it.”

“Everyone was hoping,” Starbuck starts, emotion swelling in her throat. “They were hoping Earth would be home again.”

“This planet hasn’t been home in a long time,” Andrea says, closing her eyes.


End file.
